1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transmission electron microscope micro-grids and methods for manufacturing the same, and particularly to a transmission electron microscope micro-grid based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a transmission electron microscope, a porous carbon supporting film (i.e., micro-grid) is used, as an important tool, to carry powder samples and to observe high resolution transmission electron microscope images. With the development of nanotechnology, micro-grids are increasingly coming into widespread use in the field of electron microscopy. The micro-grids used in transmission electron microscopes are usually manufactured using a layer of organic porous membrane covered on a metal mesh net, such as copper mesh net, or nickel mesh net, and subsequently a layer of non-crystal carbon films are deposited thereon via evaporation.
However, the metal mesh nets usually contain impurities such as metal oxide, which can cause interference in the component analysis of observed samples.